Don't Leave Me; I didn't Leave you (Prologue)
by Kendra2
Summary: I changed the name to Don't Leave Me. The nest part is up finally. It may take longer before I get part 3 up yet.
1. Prologue

# Don't Leave Me, I Didn't Leave you

** **

This is my first attempt at a drama fanfic, Please read and Review. Home 5 is Coming Soon please be patient 

** **

**March 2002 Prologue**

** **

** **

Monica stirred at the sound of the alarm going off. She hurried and turned off before it woke Chandler. 'He sure hasn't been getting very much sleep' she said to her self. She smiled at him and pulled up the blanket, as she got ready for work. Chandler shuffled around a little bit then went into a deep sleep. 'He's suck a kid' thought Monica. It was one of the things she loved about him. He was sweet and charming, but most of all he was fun to be with. Monica walked over to Chandler, as she was about to leave and noticed he looked a little warm. She kissed him on the check and felt his forehead and realized he had a fever. Monica called work, because she wanted to stay with him to make sure he was okay. She walked out of the room and came back with a cold washcloth and laid it on his head to help his fever go down. Chandler woke up wondering where he was. He didn't recognize where he was then remember he was at home. Monica and his home 'I love that, our home' Chandler thought. He then realized he had a washcloth on his face. "Mon?" Chandler asked. "I'm right here sweetie" Mon replied, "I decided to stay home because you have a fever and you have been acting strange lately," she said as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Oh ok. Could you get me some water? While I get ready for work I have an important meeting. "Sweetie it's Saturday you day off remember," she said. 'Boy he keeps forgetting things a lot lately he never forgets a day off I hope he's okay' she thought. "Oh right I forgot okay well I got to go to the bathroom. So I'll be right back" and he got up and went to the bathroom.

Monica headed toward the kitchen to cook breakfast. Monica was really worried about Chandler, he had headaches all the time, he's been throwing up and he's forgetting things and sometimes he would blank out it was weird. Chandler came out of the bathroom and looked like crap. When Chandler began to sit down he suddenly got really dizzy and grab on to the fridge. Mon looked at Chandler and than ran over to him, holding him up. 

"Sweetie what's wrong you've been acting strange." Monica asked. 

"I'm not sure I just got really dizzy all the sudden and I got that headache again and I feel really nauseous." Chandler replied.

"Maybe you should see the doctor," she said 

"No I'll be fine" 

"You sure" 

"Yeah don't worry I'll be better by tommorow" he said and kissed gently on the lips 

The next Day Chandler headed for work. Mon was worried about him, but he assured her he be fine. He turned to her and said Please don't leave me. Monica looked at him and wondered why he would say such a thing, of course she wouldn't leave him, and she loved him too much. In reply she said I could never and kissed and said I love you and have a great day at work. He said I love you too and headed out the door. That was the last time she ever saw him. 

**Please tell me what you think and if I should continue. These Characters do not be long to me.******

****

# 


	2. Don't Leave Me

Don't Leave Me; I didn't Leave you

By: Kendra([chan4mon7@hotmail.com][1]) and Anna([annapanna_@hotmail.com][2]) 

Recap: Chandler and Monica are Married in 2001 Chandler was sick and went to work but never came back it's now 2003 no one knows where Chandler lives. Ross and Joey live together and Rachel lives with Monica and Phoebe lives in her Grandmas house because it was finished. Ben is now 11 years old he's important in here. This is strictly Monica and Chandler there is no other couple at all. For those you want comedy it's in here but it's also Drama. And I like to thank Anna for her help. Now lets get on with the fanfic.

Chandler walked into his apartment and sighed. He put his groceries down and started putting them away. Chandler looked at his life. He had nothing in it. He had nobody. Chandler only remembered walking home from work and then suddenly fell and hit his head. He had gotten up so there was no reason to call an ambulance. As he started walking again he realized he couldn't remember where he lived or even his name. He decided to check his wallet but as he searched for it he didn't have it on him. Chandler remembered his friends called him his middle name when he was in school. They called him Zack since it sounded a lot better than his real name that he couldn't even remember. Chandler also remember he grew up in Florida, but he couldn't remember why he moved here, which he also didn't remember what city or state this was. He hailed a cab and told him to go to the airport. Chandler got a ticket to the airport putting it on his mother's tab., which he was lucky to remember that. Chandler remembered little things but not the important stuff, which he was a little mad about. Chandler started getting sick again and ran to the bathroom. He was sick all day and didn't know why. He told him self he get to the doctors when he arrived in Florida and got a job and a place to stay. 

Chandler finished putting the groceries away and went to the bathroom to take his medicine. He had been sick like for ever he's doctor gave him an antibiotics but it would never work. Chandler decided not to tell his doctor about his memory loss. He didn't know why though but he just didn't want to. After Chandler took his medicine he went to read his mail. He had gotten a letter from someone he didn't recognize. As he opened it he seen it was from a kid he read it.

Dear Chandler,

Hi Chandler how are you? It's me Ben Ross is son. I found you and looked you up. It was hard though. I found out your middle name, which was Zack and looked under that. Aunt Monica is so worried about you. Uncle Chandler why did you run away. Well that doesn't matter we just want you to come back. I'm turning 12 soon and I'd really like you to come to my birthday party. It just hasn't been the same without you here. Dad and every one else miss you so much. Dad thinks you ran away and for that Aunt Monica won't talk to him. She refuses to believe her husband walked out on. Uncle Chandler please come back I miss you. Aunt Mon misses you and so does Uncle Joey. We all love you. Got to go My Mom's coming see you soon hopefully 

Love, Ben

Chandler stared at the letter. He couldn't believe it he had family. He had a wife, but he wasn't sure if this was really him. The kid said his middle name was Zack and that's what a lot of people called him now. He knew that people called him that when he was little because he had a weird first name and Chandler was totally weird. Chandler than realized he didn't know where this kid lived and didn't even know his last name. He looked on the envelope. But there was no return address. What was he going to do?

**~**

Monica looked up from the pad she was writing in. She was in the middle of planning Ben's twelfth birthday party but right now her mind was elsewhere. Rachel had been by just a short while earlier, trying to talk her into going on a date with Rachel's boyfriend's brother. Monica had no interest at all in being set up on dates, but neither Rachel nor Phoebe seemed to realize that. Monica was married, but in the eyes of her friends she was in an open marriage. Monica hated to think about it that way. She hated to think about it at all.

It had now been 1 years since Chandler had gone away. At first it had been a complete shock to her, she had never expected him to do something like that to her. Once they were relatively sure that he wasn't injured at a hospital somewhere, her friends had started to believe that he had ran out on her. But Monica had refused to believe it, and she was still very worried about him. He hadn't been himself before he had gone away, he had seemed ill. She was worried that he was seriously sick and was unable to reach her.

There was a knock on the door. Monica sighed and rose, hoping it wouldn't be Rachel coming back to try again to convince her to go on a date. But it was just the pizza deliverer. Monica paid the guy and then sat down by the kitchen table to eat. She knew that her friends were right about one thing. She didn't have much of a life these days. She hardly did anything else when go to work and then sit around moping once she got back home. But her friends didn't understand. They had no idea what she felt for Chandler and they couldn't share her concern. But even though she knew they couldn't see the situation her way, it angered her when they tried to set her up with other men. In Monica's mind she was still married, nothing had changed in that area. She didn't want to think about the possibility that she could be a widow, and she refused to cheat on Chandler, or his memory, before she had it in black and white that he was dead. And she refused to believe that she had seen him for the last time.

**~**

After re reading the letter a million times, Chandler decided to fly to New York. He figured that since he was there when he lost his memory, he probably lived there. Chandler called his work and told them he was going out of town on a family emergency. Chandler made a plane reservation and then started packing. When Chandler was done he picked up his bags and put them at the door, then he went to turn off some lights and any thing else on. Chandler left his house and put the bags in his car and drove to the airport.

Chandler arrived at the airport an hour and a half before his plan left, so he checked in which to like 15 minutes and then went to the gate on the way he grab a bite to eat and then saw a jelewy store. He decided that he get Monica something, his so called wife. Chandler thought he should get he something since he hadn't been there which wasn't his fault but he get that figured out before he went to see them. Chandler was going to get a hotel, then get some information on Chandler Bing since he was going by Zachary Bing. After Chandler got the jewellery he headed toward the gate. Chandler boarded the plane and his little bags in the compartment above. He laid back and fell asleep as the plane started to take off

~~***~~

Monica, Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe were all sitting around planning what they were going to do for Ben's birthday.

They figured since he was turning twelve and that he was maturing a lot they would throw him a big party. Monica was in charge. For the first time in two years she finally found something that would take her mind off Chandler and when Ben came around, he talked to her about Chandler. She liked it a lot, the others said she should get some help get on with her life but she didn't want to talk to some stranger and Ben was there he helped her get he feelings out. She found out that Ben really loved Chandler and misses him very much. Monica and Ben helped each other out a lot, but the gang didn't know that. The one thing Monica did not know is that Ben found Chandler and wrote him. 

~*~

"Okay Ben, tell me how you like this..." Monica said, and held up the sketch she had made for his birthday cake.

"It's great, Aunt Monica..." Ben said.

Monica smiled slightly. Ben hadn't seen her smile in ages. Not since Chandler had left, anyway. Before that had happened she had been smiling often, Ben had often thought about her as the happiest person he knew. He wished he could make her smile for real again.

"Auntie Monica..." he said.

"Mm-hm?" she replied, looking through the party-plan-pad.

"Do you still think of Chandler all the time?"

Monica looked up, slightly surprised.

"Well... He's my...husband..."

"Dad says he's gone for good, you know..."

"Ben, I don't want to talk about this" Monica said and quickly changed the subject back to the cake. "Maybe chocolate frosting isn't the best idea after all, maybe vanilla would be better."

"Auntie Monica" Ben said. "Do you think he's gone for good?"

"No, I don't" Monica said. "What do you say, would vanilla work?"

"He can't be gone forever," Ben said. "I miss him. And I'm sure he really misses you too, wherever he is."

"Well he better" Monica lamely joked.

Ben eyed her as she got a distant look on her face. He knew that look real well by now. It was the look she had when she drifted off in thought. Monica didn't even seem to notice he was there anymore. She allowed herself to think about Chandler for a minute. For the billionth time at least, she wondered where he could be and why he hadn't tried to contact her.

"Auntie Monica?" Ben said, trying to get her attention again. He didn't want to make her think about that, he'd had the opposite intention in mind. "Monica?"

"What?" Monica said, snapping out of her thoughts. "Vanilla it is?"

"Sure, vanilla. But about Chandler... Like I said, he can't be gone forever. I have a feeling he will turn up soon."

"Well, if he's alive he has to show up sooner or later..." Monica mumbled.

"Don't be so sad, Auntie Monica" Ben said. "He'll show up again..."

"I sure hope he will..." Monica said in a distant voice. Then she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "So did we land on vanilla?"

Ben nodded and rolled his eyes. He truly hoped Chandler would show up. Monica was too distant and too sad. Even if Chandler had found somebody else he needed to show up again, so that Monica could have some closure and move on with her life. She was too emotional right now, she needed closure or to have her life back.

~*~

Chandler looked around the park, but told himself it was useless. He didn't know what this boy looked like anyway. He didn't remember him, and even if he had he probably would have grown a lot by now. It was better to let the kid find him. Luckily enough it was May and a warm day, Chandler hated freezing.   
'What am I doing here...' he asked himself. 'This has got to be a mistake.'   
But before he could tell himself why it was a mistake, a boy came hurrying over to him.   
"Ben, I presume?" Chandler said, rising to his feet. The kid nodded. "I'm Za... Chandler."   
"Well duh, I know you are!" Ben said. "Although you look a bit different than you did when I was nine. I think Aunt Monica cooked you too much food back then, you look a lot skinnier than I remember you."   
Chandler didn't know what to say. He just smiled an awkward smile at the boy.   
"Well aren't you going to ask about her?" Ben asked.   
"Uhm... How is she?" Chandler asked, not sure what was expected of him.

   [1]: mailto:chan4mon7@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:annapanna_@hotmail.com



	3. Don't Leave Me part 2

"So Uncle Chandler, where have you been

**FINALLY, I WROTE IT or should I say Anna and I.So basically what happened last was that Chandler got a letter from Ben, Decided to Meet Ben and here is where we left off. **

** **

** **

**Don't Leave Me**

"So Uncle Chandler, where have you been? Have you been at the same place all this time?" Ben asked, once they had gotten to a small café and sat down at one of the outdoor tables.

"Let's not talk about that," Chandler said, wanting to avoid the subject.

"Auntie Monica's going to want to know" Ben said. "She's really missed you. And everyone's been telling her that you're dead."

"My wife thinks I'm dead?" Chandler asked.

"No" Ben said. "Everyone else does."

"Oh…"

"She's quite messed up about it" Ben continued.

'Oh great…' Chandler thought. 'Just what I needed.'

"She's like living in her own little world, and each time she hears someone say 'babe' she stops and gets this look on her face."

"My nickname for her…" Chandler said feeling like it was a smart thing to say. Even if Ben had never heard him call her that the boy would probably believe him. For some reason he didn't want to admit yet that he didn't remember this Monica woman, or even the boy he was with at the moment.

"How come you took off?" Ben asked.

"I thought I said I don't want to talk about that."

"Sorry… But you're here to stay now, right?"

"Right" Chandler agreed, without meaning it.

"Great!" Ben said, grinning. "Do you wanna go meet her right now?"

"What?" Chandler said, not understanding the turn their conversation had taken.

"Auntie Monica. Wanna come see her right now?"

"Uhm…" Chandler said, trying to avoid having to answer yes. "Do, do you think this would be such a good time?"

Ben frowned for a second, then smiled.

"No, you're right! My birthday party is much better! That way you'll get to meet her again and my Dad can't kill you."

"Ben I don't know if--"

"Come on Uncle Chandler, come on... She misses you, you know. And she'll be so happy to see you, trust me."

Chandler just nodded. He had preferred if he'd gotten to meet her one-on-one. He had no idea what she even looked like, if he had to meet her at a party he wouldn't know which one of the women there that would be her. He frowned and wondered how on earth he had ended up in this situation.

**********

Chandler swallowed hard and took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. A thousand worried questions went through his head. What if this wasn't the right apartment? What if this wasn't even the right building? What if the people Ben said were his wife and friends didn't recognize him? What if they were mad at him? And what if they asked him questions that he didn't have any answers for?

He took another deep breath and then told himself to just knock on the door and get it all over with, before he chickened out. He had promised Ben to show up. And he told himself that the sooner he knocked on the door the sooner he could leave, and the sooner he could go back to Florida. He shut out every thought of having to stick around after the party, even though logic told him that these people that Ben said he knew would want him to.

Monica looked up when she heard the knock on the door. She frowned in confusion and silently counted the people present. She couldn't think of anyone missing. Who was at the door? She glanced over at the birthday boy who seemed excited about the knocking. She wondered if he knew more than she did, or if he just thought it was some surprise delivery.

"Come in!" Ross shouted just as Monica was about to go open the door.

The door opened and Monica nearly dropped the glass in her hand. She heard Ross and Joey gasp at the same time, and a second later she heard surprised cries from Rachel and Phoebe, along with some surprised noises from the other people present. Except for Ben.

"What took you so long?" he asked Chandler.

"Chandler?" Monica said. "Is that you?"

Chandler wanted to turn around and run, but he knew he couldn't. He was trying desperately to figure out which one of the seven women present was his wife Monica. Was it the brunette who had called him by the same name as Ben used, or was it perhaps the blonde woman with the Flower Power blouse who looked like she had seen a ghost? Or was it one of the two women standing right behind Ben? He didn't know what to say or do.

Monica had waited for this moment for so long now, and she had often thought about it. But each time she had thought about it, she had hurried up to him, hugged and kissed him and asked where he had been. Now that it was actually happening, she didn't do either of those things. She put her glass down and turned, running to her bedroom. She couldn't handle the shock; she had been so completely unprepared. She needed a minute to calm down before she could go out there and face him. There were so many questions she needed to ask and so many things she needed to get to say to him, but they all boiled down to the same thing. That she loved him.

Out in the living room, Chandler was still trying to figure out which woman was Monica. He had quickly ruled out some of them, who didn't seem like they had any closer relationship with him, but there were four women left, including the one who had turned and left, that could be Monica. He was getting really uncomfortable, he was in a room full of strangers, and they were all staring at him as if he were a UFO.

"Chandler?" one of the men finally said.

"Yeah, it's Uncle Chandler!" Ben declared with a grin.

"But... but... how... I mean... How did... When did... What the..."

Chandler didn't answer the half questions the man asked him. He didn't know what to say or do, and he wished he hadn't shown up. He had obviously wrecked the party and these people didn't seem the least bit happy to see him.

"Uhm, I should just, I, uh, I'm just gonna, I think I'll leave" he stuttered and was just about to turn around and walk out of the apartment when the brunette came back out in the living room.

"You've been gone all this time and I don't even get a kiss for hello when you get back?" she said, trying to should cheerful and casual but doing a poor job.

"I, uh..." Chandler said.

"Christ Chandler, it hasn't been that long, don't tell me you don't recognise your wife" Monica said, still trying to sound cheerful and casual.

Chandler swallowed hard. He had forgotten all about her. But he couldn't tell her that. He couldn't tell her anything, or at least it felt like he couldn't. He hoped she had joked about him kissing her. He would be kissing a stranger while she would be kissing a husband. And he had a strong feeling she'd know that as soon as their lips met.

** **

********

Chandler sat at the kitchen table and looked around he realised that the room was clearing. People were starting to leave; he knew soon he'd have to explain his disappearance. He decided he'd explain to Monica first in private. He got up and went over to where she was taking pictures.

"Monica?" Chandler asked nervous

"Yea" She said cheerfully

"Can we take a walk, I wanted to talk to about why I've been gone" 

"Okay. Let me just do a few things and I'll be ready" 

"Alright, I'll just be over in the kitchen" He said with a slight smile

Chandler watched her take a few more pictures then tell Ben's father (he doesn't know his name yet) she was taking a walk.

"Okay I'm already lets go" Mon said kinda nervous but really happy 

She grabs her coat and he put it on her and then he went and put his on too. With that they were out the door. 

****

Chandler and Monica neared a bench and sat down. Since they had left the apartment neither Chandler nor Monica haven't said a word. 

Monica was so worried he left because he didn't love her and she just wouldn't be able to handle that right now. 'It makes no sense why he left. We were so happy' she thought.

'Alright I'll just tell her the truth I lost my memory and I still don't remember a lot' Chandler thought

"So…" Monica said breaking the silence 

"Monica, look I'm really sorry. There's really no easy way to say this but I have lost my memory" There he said and was a huge relief off his chest.

Monica just sat there opened mouth. She couldn't believe it. He hadn't left her for someone else or cause he didn't love her or because he was dead. He lost his memory. 'Well didn't expect that. I wonder why though'.

"What, How, When" she stuttered

"Well it's hard to remember I think I fell and knocked my self back to where I was living when I was a kid. I couldn't remember anything except my middle and last name. I went to check for my wallet, but it wasn't there. So I moved to Florida and my name there was Zachary Bing, Zack for short of course." Chandler took a deep breath and then let out a sigh. Hopefully she was taking this well.

Monica just couldn't believe it. She just didn't know what to say. Then finally the question she needed to ask is 

"Chandler do you remember me at all?" 

"No actually I don't. See Ben I'm guessing your nephew. Found Me. Smart kid. So I decided that maybe I could find something about my past. I was so shocked to find I was married, and have all these friends," Chandler answered honestly 

"Wow, this is like so unbelievable. Well I'm getting really tired and I think maybe tommorow we can got to the doctors and see why you lost yours memory and try to get it back" She said. She wanted to go to bed. This was just all too much for her. Plus she did want to know why he lost his memory from a fall. She knew he wasn't feeling good that day. So she knew it was serious.

**************************************************************

**_So what does Chandler??? Find out in the next Chapter you guys will finally know. Thanks to [anna_panna@hotmail.com][1] for helping me Big. YAY!!_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_AND REVIEW IN THE BOX DOWN BELOW OR EMAIL ME_****_ [chan4mon7@hotmail.com][2] _****_J_****__**

   [1]: mailto:anna_panna@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:chan4mon7@hotmail.com



	4. Authors Note

  
****AUTHORS NOTE****

~~~****THIS IS TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING _DON'T LEAVE ME_ ANY MORE

I AM AT THIS POINT GONNA BE OUT OF TOWN AND WON'T KNOW HOW LONG AS OF NEXT WEEK AND GONNA BE VERY BUSY AND I WILL NOT HAVE TIME TO WRITE THE LAST OF THE SERIES IF ANYONE WANTS TO CONTINUE YOU IT EMAIL ME AND I WILL TELL YOU WHERE I WAS HEADED FOR THE STORY OR YOU CAN WRITE IT THE WAY YOU WANTED IT.  MY BORN COUNTRY SERIES IS STILL IN PROGRESS I HAD WRITTEN HALF OF IT BUT IT GOT DELETED SO I HAVE TO RE WRITE IT PLEASE GIVE IT SOME TIME. ~~~****

KENDRA


End file.
